Bastard's Are Sometimes Tolerable Sometimes
by Kanashana
Summary: HigScfic. Naruto has had his downs and not many ups and when he transfers schools a certaint Uchiha will make school a living hello kitten for the blonde...or so Naru thinks but what if, just maybe...something good comes out of it...for both of them maybe
1. Not so bad

**I do not own the lovely oh to joy Naruto!!!**

**this is my 2 chapter filled fanfic so yeah be nice! pwease!!!!**

* * *

**Beep Beep Beep Be-**

**CRASH BANG THUMP **"FUCK!"

With a satisfying crash, and a not so satisfying banging of my head on the head board, and a not so satisfying thump of books falling off my head board and hitting my head, I succumb to the urge to just cry well… "FUCK!"

The infernal thing continued to taunt me as it rang across the room with a loud **Beep Beep Beep **sound. Now that I think about it throwing it wasn't such a good idea. Now i can't reach it nor can i try to throw the damn thing again!

"shutthefuckup…PLEASE!" I whine into my only source of comfort that is actually not against me in my apartment, only for it to be muffled by that source of comfort, a pillow on my face. I don't know where I got the logic that if I beg maybe it will cease with it's tourture! I was wrong though and I feel pissed now that I was being gracious enough to beg it to shutthefuckup and it didn't do it. Fucker! That damn alarm clock should die! Who ever made alarm clocks is probably laughing at the whole world every single time one goes off!

_**Don't suffocate yourself with a damn pillow Naruto, you have your first day as a transfer student to look forward to…**_

I push my face even harder against the pillow…DAMN IT I'm still breathing!

I throw the pillow at the wall with a flick of my wrist and let me feet hit the floor. Only to pull them back up as if I had been burned.

"Why the hell is the floor so damn cold!?"

_**Naruto talking to yourself is unbecoming…**_

Oh fuck off conscience. I attempt to touch the floor and as i make my mad dash to the bathroom I deliver a swift kick to the damnable alarm clock; which was not a smart idea because me foot hurts now, note to self skin and metal no likey eachother, to start my day.

Oh to-fucking-joy…

I go through my check list

Brush teeth

Grab _clean_ clothes

Make sure to grab bag and keys to the apartment

Double check for damn keys

Make sure pants are actually on…

Alright I am good to go!

I Naruto Uzamaki am starting my second semester of my junior year in high school at Konohana High. It's supposed to be for rich kids, yet it's a public school. I came from Suna and left my best friend there. Honestly I didn't leave him there so much as we were dragged from each other's arms. He's like my twin!! Except there are no facial similarities…fraternal! Yeah we are fraternal twins. His lovely red hair and caring sea foam eyes…technically only caring for me but who cares I'm selfish anyways.

~~~~~ROAR~~~~~

'I knew I hated buses for a reason. That guy was a total ass! Making me run a block after it even though he saw me! I'm his first stop for – you know what I will not let this ruin my-

"Hey there blonde. How can I help you? Would you like a date first or just get straight into the pounding dat ass into my bed? Or better yet a schedule since you are new?" Fuck it my day is ruined.

**

* * *

**

**Shall I be a mean author and stop here? Ok so the past on Naruto is really brief I know but it's supposed to be because it's not important. What happens next chapter is…Unless…..Hmmmmm what do you think…….oh ok if you insist it shall continue!" but only if you review that's what this one is … you review I write :D**

* * *

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to get in my car? Better yet do you just want your schedule seeing as you are late." A man with red hair similar to my precious Gaara, and massive amounts of overboard piercings in his face, but they kind of look good, stands in front of me leaning on idk know what and honestly I don't care I just want to stare at this guy as if he has 18 stupid ass heads, wait…..Say what! I got here with everybody else! I can't be late.

"Are you serious? How am I late I went straight here!" I couldn't help but to yell really loud in outrage. He taps his chin with his index finger looking thought full. "Hmmm, you really loud...are you this loud in bed?" You ass!

"You ass! Give me my damn schedule so I can go to class!" he bends down over a counter I didn't notice since I was being harassed.

"Ah here ya go Naruto." I reach up to take it.

"Thank yo- what the f are you doing!?" he is leaning in as if to kiss me. "Getting my compensation. I am giving you a very important piece of information after all aren't I." it wasn't like a question it was as if he was just stating the facts of life or something.

I snatch the paper and dart. I'll check in with the principal later. But freeze mid-escape.

"What's your name perv! You can call me Pein." Eww creepy name creepy guy I should have known.

________many corridors, klutzy falls, and screams of frustration later____________________________

_**Why the fuck would anybody make their school a labyrinth! **_

'Ok just go in sit down and hide your face.' Brilliant plan. I reach for the pole like door handle and push down and pull.

"And if you look at page 567 we will see…" the words stop and I look up. My breath hitches…

There in front of me was a gorgeous black haired, onyx eyed, pale skinned, Greek God. Teaching. My. Math… Class.

An emotion flickers through those eyes and then flees as quickly as it flicked in the first place.

"Hn. Are you going to stand there and ruin my lesson or are you going to sit you idiotic, rude self down?" WTFuck! I don't even know this guy, hell he doesn't even know me how dare he treat me this way.

"Yeah!" a pinkette stood up to defend the teacher and he promptly threw her a glare that made her sit back down and shut up. Yuck this year is going to suck beach balls!

"Who are you and why have you entered my class." He didn't even sound like he was asking a question and his voice was monotone.

"Normally you ask that question first teach before you start getting all rude with your students." I stated quite calmly and mentally pat myself on the back.

"Don't get cheeky with me and go sit down in a desk." Humph bastard.

"Ok, class this is Naruto, Uzataki and he-"

What the fritters! "It's _Uzamaki _teach!" he looked at me with a bored face and I swear on everything I was about to get up and punch him.

"I really don't care _Uzarohi_ I will call you whatever I feel like." What a dick! A snicker to my left makes me look at the person in the desk/giant table thing next to me. "Don't argue with him he's the Ice prince with a royal icicle shoved up his ass." And another snicker sounded from the boy. I like this guy. "Glad somebody agrees with me."I snort "So what's your name?"

"Kiba!" the boy had two triangle red tattoos on his face and dark brown hair in the same hair cut as mine, pretty good looking (no homo…yet) and a lot bigger than me. Kinda like an animal haha…ha…ha…ha? How is he so much bigger than me! We are sitting down for geez sakes!

"I'm the all around Athlete for this school!" he whispered yelled. Which I know is an oxymoron but I mean…come on! It was a really bad whisper!

A white board eraser goes flying across the room and hits Kiba in the head.

He yelps like a wounded animal and we both look up in the direction the eraser came from.

"Mr. Inuzuka. And Mr. _Uzaromi_ do you find something so interesting that you don't need to listen to your teacher?" oh he is such a bastard!

"Well obviously, Mr. _Uchini _you ain't talkin to me because my name is not _Uzaromi._ It's _Uzamaki _ya big jerk!" gosh he is so annoying! F you too but head!

"Well obviously I am talking to the Inuzuka. Why are you whispering to the _Uzakuzi_" WTFuck is wrong with him!

"Obviously _Uchifa_ there is no Uzakuzi so idk what your talkin bout dude." His eyes narrow at Kiba's comment. "Kiba least we not forget I control your grade for basketball season-"

"No you don't he does, you just put the grades in the grade book and now all the students in this class are witness to malicious intent from a teacher directed at a student sir." Oh yeah I got cha there buddy!

Kiba hugs me and Mr. Uchiha glares like I'm an infestation. The big jerk.

"Hn." He turns around and continues to teach. "Whoah was the great Uchiha just defeated by a transfer student?" Kiba asks me with fake astonishment. "No Kiba, he just got dised this battle is not yet over but for now I guess you could say I won." I smile at him and he falters for a second. Then grins and gives me a huge, and I mean fucking huge pat on the f'ing back.

I look at my schedule and I see that the bell is about to ring so I start packing nothingness along with everybody else. "Mr. _Uzamaki _stay after class please I will write you a note to your next one. And Mr. Inuzuka you will not say my name wrong again got it. Or you will have-"

"Mr. _Uchiha _you can't give detention for the slip of the tongue. How can you claim it to be on purpose? You can't so…you can't give him a detention." Kiba looks at me as if I'm his saving grace.

"Hn…" then the bell rang.

"I'll see ya at lunch man." And he hops; yes I said hops, over the table and leaves with a warning from Mr. Uchiha.

"Mr. Uzamaki," there was no stress on the word and he stared at me "Naruto, you will not openly disrespect me in front of my class, are we understood?" Uh oh there goes that teacher voice.

"I said are we understood?" yes gosh dang it! "Yes." He smirks

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes, Mr. Uchini. See ya I tell the teacher to call you if they have any questions as to why I'm-" a large hand reaches out and grabs my wrist.

I should now point out my figure…I am lean. I have muscle yes but I'm thin… so that hand kinda hurts…

I wince "Did I dismiss you?"

"No sir but you do have another class coming in and I would rather not be made into a spectacle because I'm late again thanks once thanks to that bastard Pein, and now you. A.k.a the bastard y-"

I suddenly found my back against the wall and a much, much, _stress on the much_ larger body than mine on me.

A voice that was suddenly to deep for my senses and to sultry burns my senses and I can _feel_ my legs turning into toothpicks trying to hold up a sack of bricks. "You will learn _Na-Ru-To_ how do speak to me. Am I understood?" honestly I don't want to answer that question.

"Yes," oh I know how to get back at em! "_Sa-su-ke_" and to add to the touch I gently caress his face with my fingers, as soon as I saw him shudder…I cheer! Score 1 Uzamaki! Wait did i just... no of course not

Whoah! Did he just growl at me? He pulls away none to gently and looks down at me while I look up glaring. "Naru-" a voice I recognize but can't quite remember interrupts.

"Ahh Naruto! My sweet honey! Come come you must met Tsunade" and an arm links with mine. "PEIN!" and he skips off out the room.

"Naruto I would like for you to come after school tod-" nope!

"Nah, I don't feel like it later Mr. Uchini…Oops I mean Uchiha."

I hear something faintly related to killing but blow it off as nothing. Oh well!

"Sooo… what was that." He comments after we are far from the door. "A perverted teacher hitting on a student…" I shrug still our arms are linked. Honestly I don't mind.

After many tugs in the correct direction I come to the principal's office. "Pein! Why the fuck is this school a maze!" he shrugs. He grins at me and then with momentum spins me into the principal's office with vigor. He taps me on my butt says "that's a nice one if only I can get it in my bed" and walks away. And this happens so fast that I have no smartass comment to retort.

"Shizune," I greet casually…she gushes "Oh NARU-POO!" she crushes me in a hug. Sigh.

"Why to the God above, why do you remember that name!" she giggles Tsunade is waiting for ya k!" I go walk over to her office and then I see another student walked in…I think Shizune is bi-polar because she totally did not greet that kid enthusiastically.

I knock. "Come in" a voice bellows. I open the door and her back is turned to me."Still as manly as ever grandma." She spins around and glares. "Don't get cheeky with me brat! And shut the door." I do as she commands and sit.

Silence…

"I'm so sorry Naru… I, oh God Naru you know you can come and stay with me right?" Oh grandma don't do this to me.

"I'm fine… really…oh and you have one fucked up school here!" I grin and she swats at me from over the desk.

"Don't use that language around me!" I snort "You sang worst words to me in lullabies granny!"

"Don't call me Granny! I don't even look that old!" she knows I'm driving us off topic on intentionally. And she knows she will let me.

"Hahaha I love ya Grandma!" she stands up with her head hung low abruptly and walk to my side of the table.

"You know I love you brat. I love you too." She hugs me and I swear on everything I felt so safe that I could have fallen asleep. After all I did always fall asleep on her at one point.

I grab her arms in a hug and we stay like that for a minute. The she started her evil laugh…Uh oh.

A nuggie! Of all the indignities!!! Oh how violated my head feels. We laugh and she asks me that casual questions for any transfer student, how's your day so far, any trouble, I answer the typical no and life moves on. I smile when we part. She promises to come see my apartment after school, I missed my Grandma.

* * *

**Ya! for the story I tried if it sucks tell me if ya like it tell me and I will post more!**

**I had fun writing this and i have it all planned out but only if you review!**

**Yeah!!! **

**Ja'Ne**


	2. Cluck you too!

**Alright Kittys sorry for the wait I posted this as soon as i could. I hate disclaimers because duh i don't own Naruto......sigh. Im going to state this very calmy...reviews make me write so please dear sweet peas REVIEW!!!:D I get the email that show who is watching out for my story and who is not so please make me feel loved and review!**

* * *

"Why…the fuck…is your fucking cafeteria so big!" I receive a thump to my head

"Naruto! Watch your language!" who the duck just hit m- o…m…fucking…g… it's the reincarnation of the devil himself! Alabaster skin…ebony eyes…different hair cut though…shorter…nice bod-

"Are you just going to gawk at me dickless?" I gap

"Didn't you just tell me to watch _my _language?! You just called me fucking dickless!" another wap to my head and I'm about to go Kong fu Panda on this guy!

"Awwww, your cute you know that?" WTFuck! This guy is bi-polar! "Get away from m-" is today _touch _Naruto without his consent day?! "Kiba?" I was tackled by the guy who claims to be this schools top athlete…and you know what… I believe him…you know why? CUZ I HAVE THE FUCKING BRUSES TO SHOW FOR IT NOW! FUCK! PIG HEADED ASSHOLE NOT CARING ABOUT HIS STREGTH!

"Kiba…I'm gonna only say this once k buddy?" He looks down at me as if nothing is wrong…oh how sadly mistaken he truly is! I am on the floor with what feels like a ton of iron on my chest.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Now. Or never hope for kids in your life ya got me?" His eyes widened and then realization seemed to have hit him. He got off of me like I was the plague. I use my elbows to sit up. And wince at the strain to my upper body. Who has wood fucking floors in a fucking cafeteria! I thought this was a public school!

"Hey, Kiba?"

"Yeah Naru?" when did I become Naru? I mean I don't mind it but…Whatever.

"Is this a public school?" he snorts and looks at me like I'm stupid. I don't like the sound of that.

"Who told you that dumb shit?" ok just now 2 facts just happen to slap me in the face. 1 Tsunade a.k.a grandma…is a liar! 2 the devils reincarnate didn't hit Kiba!

"Why didn't you hit Kiba!?" Prejudice ass hole! He looks at me with no emotion what so ever. I swear a vein pulsed on my face. With a damn straight face he says

"Kiba is sexy and has a dick, dickless." WAH!!! I'ma Kong Fu Panda this guy's ass!

"Oh fuck you too!" he gave me a creepy grin and Kiba, I felt shudder. "Naru, Sai, he doesn't show emotion around anybody. He sure is showing a lot to you." So what. I look at Kiba. "What are you trying to imply?" Sai…so that's this prejudice bastards name.

"Actually dickless I wouldn't mind shoving my di-" Whoah he wouldn't go there!....Would he!?

"Ewww it's that blond kid from class, who disrespected Mr. Uchiha." That pink thing from class with the devil is talking. Wait when did she even get here? Wait who is she talking to…I see her mouth moving but I can hear no sound…is she still talking?

"Mr. Uhicha is …" oh sweet jesus where did she come from and why is she still talking!? And why the hell am I repeating myself in my head!? And why am I still on the floor with no got dang ramen!? All these damn questions will never be answered if I stay here any longer!!! I am talking about the floor yes.

"Will you please just _shut up_! No one gives a flying fuck! And

I push off the ground fully feeling pretty banged up and walk to the lunch line… probably limping. Lunch line lunch stalls whatever these extravagant losers call it. I get up there and they look at me funny when I ask for ramen. The woman sneers at me and gives me a bowl. What the hell I already hate this school! I grab my ramen and I head for a table.

I sit down at an empty table and start to eat my food with a fork. Then the clanks of trays and food being set down, sound from all around me.

"You're going to sit with me?" I look up to see Kiba, a dude with glasses, another dude with a high pony tail, that bastard who calls me dickless, and a girl with purple hair.

_**What's up with all these wacked out hair colors! Pink, Purple… sigh **_

"_No_, Naruto we just sat here for no reason…" oh well that doesn't make me feel loved at all…

"Well why sit here then?" Kiba threw a piece of steak at me…

"_Steak?!_ Why the hell would they sell stake at a school!?"

"Naruto, are you retarded!? Come on dude I will completely understand if you are! Cuz that was the _stupidest_ comment I have ever heard in my life!"

"Troublesome…" the kid with the high pony tails says. Well excuse me for being troublesome!

"Well excuse me for being troublesome and no I'm not retarded dipshit! Why would they sell stake a school?" Duh. It's like the most obvious thing in the world. I snort and he thinks I'm retarded. Ha!

"UGH! Naruto yes we are sitting here with you! And w-what!? Steak? What!? W-w-what the f is wrong with you!" and then Kiba bursts out laughing. The purple hair girl looks at him funny and Sai just keeps staring at me.

"Yes, you are troublesome…_Naruto_…" I shiver. The sound of this guy's voice, it's something else.

_**Whoah! Why did he just roll my name out like that…and why did I just…sigh I already don't like this school…**_

Kiba abruptly stops laughing and looks over at the 'troublesome' sighy pants guy.

"Since no one has any manners at this table…my name is Shino, that is Shikamaru, and this is Hinata…" The dude with glasses named Shino tells me. Shika is the sighy pants guy and purple hair is Hinata…got it …I think.

Lunch was actually a pleasant endeavor for me…yes I do have a vocabulary!

Currently I am walking home contemplating my day… I ran from crazy ass purple haired teachers. One teacher always has a damn tooth pick in his mouth and honestly I think he might swallow it. A no scratch that 2 creepy old guys with pervy minds. And Sasuke… I mean…Mr. Uchiha.

Sigh…

I look up to the bright sky and start my walk home.

__________im a lazy ass so here is the next day!!!____________________________________________

**Beep Beep Beep Be-**

**CRASH BANG THUMP **"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK!"

"Fuck you too head board!!" I rub my sore head and sprint to the bathroom. Gosh I hope this doesn't become a routine!

Ugh! And today is Tuesday...

And I have to deal with that butt hole called Uchiha!?

Ok so I caught the bus …and I am now sitting in Mr. Uchiha's class next to Kiba. Yay me…

Suddenly a piece of chalk collides with my head… I look up to see Kiba glaring at Mr. Uhiha. I look up.

"What do you want now?!" I whine. I think a vein just popped out of his head. He throws one of his what I have learned is his famous death glare. God he looks good… sigh I don't even care to stop these thoughts anymore.

"Dobe! Pay attention!" Whoah! What the duck did he just call me? Did he just call me a name in a different language? I gap. Crap I have to think of something! He's smirking at me!

"W-well you're a-a-aa bastard!" He glares at me again except he has a weird smirk of amusement on his face too. How do you have both of those on your face!? He must practice in the mirror. I silently nod my head in my agreement with myself. Then I face palm myself because he is smirking at me with amusement because that was the CRAPPYEST come back ever… sigh. I scowl at him and he continues teaching. Kiba is silently chuckling at me…I hate chuckling!

_**I wonder if he can feel me glaring at his duck butt head!**_

"Naruto, leave the ogling to the girls please…" OMGOODNESS!

I flush and can feel my face turning a shade of something from embarrassment and anger. How did he even know I was looking at him!? Snickers and a scowl from Kiba add to me angrassment! Yes that is my word! Got something to say about it!?

The bell ringing is my saving grace.

"Kiba, does your guy's library have computers accessible to the student body?" he stares at me for a moment then smiles. Kiba is really good looking…ah! No!

"Yeah, they do Naru. I'll take you." I blush…again why!? I shake my head and people passing by look at me funny. We walk down the labyrinth they claim to be hall ways enjoying each other's company.

________________________Many turns and trips on Naru's part later___________________________

"I'm not even going to comment on your large ass library." Kiba gives a hardy laugh and throws his arm around me. We walk in and honestly this felt nice.

"Just go sign in on those computers over there k." I nod and pull away, but Kiba's arm pulls me back to his chest. Ok so he _is_ taller than me. I look up into his eyes. "I have to go now so don't get lost and I'll see you at lunch ne'?" I nod my head again. I seem to be doing that a lot too. It must be hormones.

He smiles and then lets me go.

I walk over to the computer and plop down. "Time to get down to business. Screw class."

I type and then Dobe.

**Click**

I gap at the results. It's Japanese and it means…dead last. ASSHOLE! I look for an English to Japanese translator and type in Bastard. **Teme**.

Ha! Oh I got a word for him now! Muwahahahaha!

I close out of everything grab my stuff and leave.

________________Twists and turns through the labyrinth hallways later__________________________

"Oi! Mr. Uchiha!" I don't know what came over me but I had the feeling I just needed to talk to him. The tall pale skinned Adonis turns around to acknowlage me. I swear I saw him smile but then it was gone.

"Hn." Wow what a vocabulary. I knew he taught math for a reason, but I didn't think it would be this painfully obvious.

"Dobe." Ok now I remember why I went to the library. "Teme!" he looked socked. Then smug and then he said something that makes me want to go bury myself in a hole.

"So that's why you were in such a rush to get out of my class…so you could go look up what I called you. Good boy, but I don't see why my comment bothered you so much…gasp could it be you have a crush on your teacher?" the sarcasm in his voice is undeniable but it's the look in his eyes that makes me angry and embarrassed. But at the same time I wonder the same thing myself. Why do I care so much? Ugh!

"Teme!" he frowns at this "Shouldn't you be in class Naruto?" Whoops…I forgot he is a teacher. I take off in a sprint in God knows what direction.

"I'll be seeing you in detention if I catch you again Uzamaki! And I know you can still hear me!" hmm yelling…how very unUchiha like.

"Shit…he's right. I can still hear him!"

_______Because I'm an extreme lazy bum I want to skip ahead by 1 week!_______________________

**Beep Beep Beep Be-**

**CRASH BANG THUMP **"FUCK YOU VICIOUS CYCLE OF REPETITIVENESS!"

As I lay on my bed throwing the damn accursed alarm clock for the umpteenth time…I reflect on my first week of school. It's been one week at this hellish school and I can honestly say I'm becoming fond of this school. I mean the teachers are hell of a crazy, especially Anko, Granny is still as worried as ever, and using that anti aging cream; which surprisingly Is working, but it's kinda nice, but Sasuke and I… I mean Mr. Uchiha and I have established a routine of sorts. We argue, but it's not really arguing…that doesn't make much sense. Blah stop thinking about it… sigh and I sit at the same table at lunch, glare at lunch lady, get called dickless and want to beat the shit out of Sai. Hinata stutters like it's 5 below 0, Shino has this crazy ass interest in bugs. Shika is…not divulging into that sleepy head yet, and Kiba is like my best friend now. And he blows up my cell phone like whoah.

_Who let the dogs out! Woof Woof Woof Woof Who let the dogs out!_

_**Speak of the devil…Ugh why did I choose **_**that**_** ring tone…**_

I throw my hand up over my head to pat around my head board for the cell phone.

"Whhhaaat!!" a snort from the other line answers.

"_Don't you wine at me Naru!"_

"Then why are you calling meeeeeeeeeeeeeugh!" a chuckle is heard.

"_Cuz you have school! Today!" _No shit captain obvious!

"Just shut up Kiba…" and I proceed to allow him to study a dial tone.

_**Looks like it's time to sprint to the bathroom**_

My feet lightly touch the floor and then retract back as if they had been burned. Damn you cold ass floor!

______________________________Many many curses later___________________________________

"Naruto, Detention…"

_**Hold up! WTF!**_

"What? Mr. Uchiha ?!" No fuckin way!

"Come on man! What did I do?!" My first week of school goes nicely but now…now that it's the second week I get a detention?

(**A/N **If you're wondering I'm trying to speed this along quicker so we can get to the story its self.)

"I'll be seeing you after class Mr. Uzamaki"

"Sleeping in my class is prohibited." And the bastard continues teaching.

"Kiba!" I hiss not trying to get in trouble again. "Why didn't you wake me up you ass!!!" Kiba groans then turns to me. I am met with sleepy eyes… oh no….OH HELL NO!

I whip my head around to glare daggers at the back of Mr. Uchiha's Head. I bet you that bastard is smirking that damnable smirk of his!

________________After School!!! I'm really trying to get to the story_____________________________

It. Is. Fucking. Raining…

This is what I have come to notice in the absence of my detention giver.

I have to walk home in the fucking rain…Kiba should have to too!

"Racist ass hole…" I continue to stare out the window.

"It's prejudice ass hole, Dobe." When the hell did he get in here!

"So you admit it! You're an ass hole! You call me out when Kiba is asleep right next to me!" he smirks…Oh sweet Mary that face is so enticing.

He walks over to the desk I'm sitting in and sits on top of it looking down on me…as usual.

"What do you want a 1,000 word paper. A schedule change. Since you pick on me so much!" I snarl at him with my head on my hand and my elbow on the desk.

"Give me your body and that will be a fair trade." I look at him with a blank look. Then it dongs on me.

"And if I don't…" my anger was starting to rise. I thought he was a good guy. I mean…I know we bicker but, to hate me to this extent is just. My _body?_

My other hand clenches the fabric around my chest as I look into ebony eyes and pain flows through my body.

"Then we could do more and more detentions until expulsion do to too much misconduct." I stand out of my chair to tell him off but am swept into a wall. "OH! Fuck that hurt!"

"Watch your mouth. I have much more useful things in store for it." Oh my goodness he wouldn't possibly.

His face nuzzles into the crook of my neck and his hot breath fans on my ear.

"Do you know what I want you to do for me _Na-Ru-To_?" Why does he make my name sound like sex! Oh what is he going to do with my body? I refuse to agree to this…I mean I'm a guy and he's a guy, and this is moving to fast I don't even know him that well and …

Suddenly all the heat is gone and I'm left cold. "Lick all these letters and then go clean the white board, then clean the windows since the janitor doesn't." Envelops are presented to me.

"Go home for today because it's raining and you will be doing this tomorrow. Bye" and he leaves the class room.

"That did not just happen." FUCK HIM! Now I have to walk in the rain.

I slam the door behind me.

I walk to the front of the school and am about to leave until I _hear_ just how _bad_ it's raining. Then I look out the Plexiglas door and _see_ just how _bad_ it's raining

And I have no umbrella. The parking lot is nearly deserted. The only cars there probably belong to teachers. Grandma's car isn't here so I guess I will have to walk home. I don't want to call her and bother her.

I sigh one last time then push open the Plexiglas door. I step out and immediately want to get out of the rain. Sigh.

So much WATER!!! I should have drowned by now.

I dislike rainy days a lot because they bring lightning and thunder. I just hope I make it home in time before it starts. With this thought in mind I quicken my pace. Only for it to be stopped in its tracks do to a bitch ass vehicle. It just threw a title wave of dirty water on me… great. And there it goes…speeding off… bitch…

**Sasuke's Point of View______________________________________________________________BARK**

Gawd, why is it raining so much!

I was so close to that sun kissed skin, and those glowing sapphire eyes, and oh that golden hair and his face so beautifully…where did he get those scars frooommmm and Omigawd I'm consumed by thoughts of an idiot….

_**Oh but he is a very very **_**very**_** good looking idiot and you just want to lay him down and…**_

I growl as my train of thought betrays me.

Oh…what is this…do my eyes deceive me….or is that a poor sap walking in the rain! A evil smirk crosses the features of one black haired man.

Oh this will be fun… I punch on the excel orator just a tad…aw who am I kidding a lot faster as I approach the body.

Schadenfreude! Taking pleasure in other people's pain! Happiness at the misfortune of other's! It's German…I'm not surprised muwahahaha*cough* *hack* Yes the perfect distraction for me…

As I pass when I hear a satisfied shriek…yes I said shriek oh yes… I look out the window to see a blob of blond…ooooooooohhhhh noo…that is not….Naru-

**Naruto's Pissed of P O V**

"RRAUUGHHHHHHH!!!!" Fuck you fate! Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck fucking micfuckidy you! Fuck you up down side ways and backwards!

"And fuck you too ass hole!!!" you and your stupid nice car all black and emoy!

As I see it continue to move forward I flip it off. Then it slowly stops…and goes into OH MY GAWDS REVERSE! Oh come on! You splashed me! I just flipped you off…I really don't want to be beat up!!! I mean I can fight but…nooooooo.. I whine.

I continue to walk not letting my anxiety show on my face.

The car goes back into drive and starts driving with me… oh sheet.

The dark tinted windows roll down to reveal…SASUKE! *cough* I mean Mr. Uchiha!

"Naruto! Why are you walking home, dobe!" He raises his voice over the roar of his engine… It's probably a stick then…What do I care! He splashed me with the help of that damn I look at him and sneer. Oh oh oh not only do you splash me with water, but you also go so far as to question….

"Not everybody can afford cars you bastard, teme! Especially not nice ones." I said the last part lowly but I yell the first part. He glares at me. "Don't glare at me *ACHOO* *sniff* bastard." His eyes widen for a fraction of a second. Just enough time for me to catch it. "You just called me a bastard twice dobe and I do know my father though I am not fond of the man. And you just sneezed." I glare

"Oh really? Captain obvious I thought I coughed!" He glares intensely at me. "Why are you glaring at me!? Is that the only thing you know how to do? Gawd go home already!" He then sneers and leans over and pushes the car door open. I stare wide eyed. He is still driving and swerved a little bit…what if someone was driving by…and that's a nice car the doors are going to get ruined if he doesn't shut that door…why is he opening his door? Gosh this man Is crazy.

"Get in the car." He still keeps pace with me

"Fuck you. Were not in school so you can't give me a deten for that either. Go home Mr. Uchiha."

"Get the _**FUCK **_in this car now Naruto!" I glare at him myself and stop walking.

"Fuck you. Now go home" and I continue to walk. He reaches over and shuts the door then speeds ahead of me, and I think he is going to leave and take my advice until he stops a few feet ahead of me.

He gets _out_ of the car walks to the other side and opens the door. I keep walking hoping to walk past him…no such luck.

He reaches out and grabs my by the waist and _throws_ yes I fucking said throws me in the car. He grabs the edges of the door hole and crouches down and sticks his head in.

"If you get out of this car so help me you will regret it Naruto!" He slams the door and marches around to the other side. Opens the door. Slams the door. And buckles his seat belt. Reaches for the lock the doors button and presses. Then sits in silence for a moment.

* * *

**Reivew please! :D if you like it let me know!! your the reason i write!!:D i like the story don't you? :D then tell me i crave it!!!**


End file.
